


Неспящие

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Dean is alone, Drama & Romance, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hunter!Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Mythology - Freeform, Non-Hunter!Dean, Pavor Nocturnus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scared Dean Winchester, Serious Injuries, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep, sleep problems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Сон — великое благо, иногда становящееся проклятием. Дин хорошо знаком с кошмарами, а Кастиэль только приподнял завесу. Вдвоем они либо справятся, либо останутся навсегда где-то за гранью реальности.АU, human!Кастиэль, смерть второстепенных персонажей, необратимые повреждения, шрамы, ПТРС, проблемы со сном





	Неспящие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на русский SPN Reverse Bang 2018, http://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p215751814.htm
> 
> Оформление: Blacki  
> Идея: Blacki
> 
> Отдельная благодарность onaglorik за помощь в очень сложный момент.

 

В воде что-то было. Что-то, похожее на человека. Возможно, ребенка. Короче, было там что-то такое, мимо чего Кастиэль никак не мог пройти мимо. Поэтому он решил подойти поближе...  
  
Вся жизнь состоит из если бы. Если бы в тот день погода оставалась мерзкой, как на протяжении всего марта, а не поманила первым солнцем после долгой серой зимы. Если бы Кастиэль пошел не в парк, а просто прогуляться по улицам. Если бы он выбрал другой маршрут по парку. Если бы он не подошел так близко к берегу пруда. Сколько если — столько и вариантов развития событий, порой противоположных друг другу.  
  
Пруд никто не чистил, он был кусочком дикой природы, оставленный зарастать в укромном уголке парка водорослями, тиной и осокой. Откуда же было знать, что вода в нем такая ужасная на вкус?  
  
Как так получилось, что вот в одну секунду Кастиэль стоял еще на твердой земле, а потом сделал крошечный шажок вперед и оказался в мутной ледяной воде сразу по пояс, а при первом движении ушел под нее с головой, этого он так и не понял. Вода была отвратительной. Не только холодной, она была еще и затхлой, тинистой, похожей на сок с мякотью, так много было в ней ила, грязи, сгнивших листьев. Кастиэль попытался взмахнуть руками и всплыть, как он проделывал в бассейне, но вокруг его запястий обвились длинные и невероятно крепкие ленты водорослей (Откуда? Откуда они там взялись?). Он сдерживался, сколько мог, но, наконец, открыл рот, и в него хлынула густая гниль. 

 

 

Задыхаясь, Кастиэль сел в кровати. Легкие жгло, в ушах звенело, он никак не мог вдохнуть. Отвратительный вкус тины на языке, саднящие ссадины на запястьях. Кошмар был настолько реален, что, казалось, он едва не утонул, лежа в собственной кровати. Постепенно сон отпустил его. Нащупав кнопку лампы, Кастиэль зажег тусклый свет. Он проверил: кровать была чистая и сухая. На руках никаких следов, волосы тоже сухие, футболка, в которой он спал, пропотела, но никаких признаков воды или тины на ней не было. Не было в этой квартире ни воды, ни водорослей, ни прелых листьев. За стенами многоквартирного дома осень все увереннее шагала по городу, укрывшегося тяжелым одеялом низких облаков.  
  
Он поднялся и, не включая света, прошел в кухню. По дороге врезался в одну из нераспакованных коробок. Они стояли повсюду уже почти месяц, но Кастиэль никак не находил в себе сил заняться ими. Душные мучительные кошмары высасывали из него все силы. И переезд не помог, наоборот, оказавшись в центре города, окруженный множеством безликих соседей и одинаковых зданий, он все глубже погружался в ставшую такой же беспросветной, как вода в парковом прудике, реальность.  
  
Набрав стакан воды из-под крана, он подошел к лишенному занавесок окну и посмотрел на пустынную улицу. Ветер нес по мостовой пакет, фонари светили слабо, словно вполнакала. Он прихлебывал воду, набравшую в трубах металлического привкуса, чувствуя, как усталость давит на виски и затылок. Ужасно хотелось спать, хотелось, как раньше, упасть в кровать, обхватить подушку, замотаться в одеяло и уплыть в теплую дремоту. Проспать часов десять или все двенадцать, потом проснуться и долго-долго лежать, вспоминая смутные обрывки незначительных и невнятных снов. И чувствовать себя отдохнувшим, полным сил, желания что-то делать. А не вот эта постоянная выматывающая серая хмарь.  
  
Стукнула дверь в доме напротив. На крыльцо вышел человек, мужчина, судя по силуэту. В мешковатых джинсах, объемистой толстовке с капюшоном, накинутым на голову. Постоял, осматриваясь, потом поправил капюшон. Все это время лицо его оставалось в тени. Сунул руки в карманы, неторопливо спустился по ступеням и пошел по улице. Кастиэль проводил его фигуру взглядом. Ссутуленные плечи, ноги с заметной кривизной, уверенные движения, но словно какая-то легкая скособоченность во всем теле. Он смотрел, пока мужчина не завернул за угол, потом вздохнул, вернулся в комнату и, присев у коробки с дисками, выбрал один. Поставил в проигрыватель сборник Джоплин, убавил звук до минимума и решил развесить одежду. Все равно до утра было еще далеко.

 

 

На часах было три минуты второго. Кастиэль проснулся, царапая горло, и долго не мог отдышаться. В ванной он рассмотрел несколько некрасивых царапин на шее, некоторые из которых даже кровоточили. Аккуратно продезинфицировал их. Подержал в ладони оранжевую баночку с десятком успокоительных таблеток, выписанных врачом, и поставил на место. Таблетки не избавляли его от кошмаров, они только усложняли пробуждение.   
  
В этот раз пить не хотелось. Он просто вышел в кухню и встал у окна так, чтобы видеть улицу, но самому оставаться незаметным. Прошло минут пять или десять. На этот раз ветер мотал туда-сюда газету. Опять открылась дверь, и вышел тот же мужчина. По крайней мере, одежда, походка и фигура совпадали. Осмотрелся и ушел в прежнем направлении. Кастиэль провожал его глазами, пока мог. Потом опять задумчиво ушел в комнату. Две коробки, опустошенные накануне, он разобрал и положил у стены. Оставалось еще одиннадцать и три ящика с книгами. Он посмотрел на пустую полку, сиротливо притулившуюся в углу. Включив свет, Кастиэль включил на этот раз сборник хитов шестидесятых, принес из кухни влажные одноразовые салфетки для уборки и принялся вытирать скопившуюся на полке пыль. Книги давно пора было расставить.

 

 

Он чуть не докашлялся до рвоты. Потом добежал до ванной и наклонился над унитазом. Сплюнул. Постепенно желудок успокоился и перестал сжиматься в мучительных спазмах. Холодное молоко остудило пищевод.   
  
Шел дождь. Моросил мелко и занудно, стирая контуры, лишая мир четкости. Вокруг фонарей висели клубы света. Силуэт мужчины, бредущего по улице, приобрел акварельную размытость по краям.  
  
Включив диск Боба Дилана, Кастиэль принялся расставлять по полкам книги из второго ящика.

 

 

Этим вечером он не мог уснуть. Стоило задремать, как он вздрагивал и вскидывался. Казалось, его тело само по себе пыталось защититься от ужаса, который нес ему сон. Кастиэль промаялся часа два, потом поднялся и оделся потеплее. Ему захотелось подышать свежим воздухом, пройтись в тишине.   
  
Возможно, прогулка поможет ему заснуть. Он зашел на кухню, чтобы взять с собой фонарик на всякий случай, когда услышал, как стукнула дверь дома напротив. Он выглянул.  
  
Его сосед стоял на крыльце и осматривал улицу, поправляя капюшон куртки на голове. Потом сунул руки в карманы и сошел по ступенькам. Сердце Кастиэля забилось. Ему стало страшно и интересно. Он засунул подальше мысли о том, что нехорошо следить за незнакомыми людьми (и за знакомыми, в принципе, тоже), сунул фонарик в карман плаща и направился к двери.

 

 

Сосед шел по улице ровным, не слишком быстрым, но и не слишком медленным шагом. Сжимая в вспотевшей ладони рукоятку фонарика, Кастиэль пошел следом. Он не скрывался, но и не старался привлечь к себе внимание. Порой сосед сворачивал за угол, и его куртка на время исчезала из поля зрения Кастиэля, но он всегда видел ее снова, когда поворачивал следом. Поначалу Кастиэлю казалось, что сосед бредет безо всякой цели, но потом он понял, что тот стремился к известному в городе холму, излюбленной цели школьных экскурсий. С устроенной на вершине смотровой площадки можно было охватить взглядом жилые кварталы, индустриальную часть и даже пригород с домиками на одну семью и фермерскими полями. Кастиэль бывал на этом месте вскоре после первого переезда, когда только поселился в городке.   
  
Дорогу Кастиэлю перебежала здоровенная крыса. Он отшатнулся, и ему потребовалась минута, чтобы прийти в себя и отдышаться. За это время сосед успел уйти далеко, и Кастиэль больше не видел его. Тогда он решил просто подняться на смотровую площадку и постоять там. Даже если соседа не будет, то какая разница.   
  
Лестница наверх была пологой, но длинной. Отвыкшие за последние месяцы от физических нагрузок ноги Кастиэля протестующе заныли, потом икры буквально занялись огнем. Чтобы подбодрить себя, он принялся фальшиво напевать тему из “Рокки”, как в детстве пытаясь представить себя кем-то другим. Это помогло отвлечься, внезапно лестница кончилась, и Кастиэль оказался на выложенной плитками площадке, от которой несколько широких дорожек вели к отвесной стороне холма, с которой, собственно, и открывался вид на город. Вдоль ограничительного бортика стояли несколько скамеек, и на одной виднелся темный силуэт. Кастиэль двинулся вперед.  
  
Сосед сидел, засунув руки в рукава, надвинув капюшон на лоб и смотрел на город. Улицы змеились золотистыми лентами, там и тут украшенными изумрудами и рубинами светофоров. Кое-где по этим лентам ползли жуки с рогами из лучей. Большинство домов были совершенно темными. Вообще город напоминал макет на выставке достижений школьников. Кастиэль присел на соседнюю лавочку, наклонился вперед и потер замерзшие ладони. Тонкий плащ почти не грел.   
  
— Тихо здесь, — сказал он несколько минут спустя, не выдержав молчания.  
  
Сбоку донеслось однозначное хмыканье.   
  
Потом они помолчали еще немного.   
  
— А у вас тоже проблемы со сном? — внезапно спросил Кастиэль, подчеркнув голосом слово “тоже”.  
  
Сосед не ответил.  
  
Посидев еще несколько минут, Кастиэль поднялся и побрел обратно домой. Прогулка и впрямь вымотала его, однако заснуть он так и не смог.

 

 

 

Заглянув в холодильник, проверив шкафы и пересчитав наличность, Кастиэль сдался. Нужно было собираться, идти в банк, чтобы снять со счета денег и потом зайти в магазин за продуктами. Ночная прогулка напоминала о себе свинцовой усталостью. Все ухудшилось тем, что кофе тоже закончился, и Кастиэль почти засыпал на ходу, не сумев получить хоть минимальной дозы кофеина. Прихватив бумажник и тщательно проверив, есть ли ключи в кармане, он вышел из квартиры.  
  
Он уже был на пути к дому, неся в руках два бумажных пакета с покупками, когда это случилось. Скорее всего, просто закружилась голова от усталости. Он вдруг перестал воспринимать окружающее, у него зазвенело в ушах, резко сократилось поле зрения. Почти не осознавая окружающего, Кастиэль шагнул на проезжую часть.  
  
— Куда! — раздался позади него окрик, и кто-то резко дернул его за плащ. Басовито загудев, мимо проскочил автомобиль.   
  
Кастиэль запнулся каблуком за бордюр и неэлегантно приземлился на пятую точку. Все покупки при этом, разумеется, рассыпались.  
  
— Цел? — спросил все тот же голос.  
  
Кастиэль вскинул глаза.  
  
С головы человека сполз капюшон толстовки, и Кастиэль словно посмотрел в лицо героя комикса: правая его половина принадлежала очень привлекательному молодому мужчине лет двадцати пяти, с большим глазом, ровным греческим носом и полными губами. Левая же зияла пустой глазницей и бугрилась застарелыми ожогами и шрамами. С этой стороны уголок рта тянуло вниз, словно эта половина была печальней другой. Насколько Кастиэль мог видеть, ухо тоже было искорежено и торчало как оплавленное.  
  
Мужчина вдруг словно вспомнил, как выглядит, и неловко потянул капюшон на место, намереваясь вновь прикрыть лицо. Сам не зная, почему, Кастиэль придержал его за руку. Он узнал своего соседа, гулявшего по ночам, причем даже не смог бы сформулировать, как именно. По толстовке. Вероятно. Теперь Кастиэль понимал, почему тот предпочитал темноту.  
  
— Спасибо, — хрипло и негромко произнес он. — Я... Сплю очень плохо в последнее время. Все как в тумане.  
  
Мужчина посмотрел ему в лицо и усмехнулся здоровой половиной рта. Другая половина, обожженная, осталась практически неподвижной.  
  
Встав, он протянул Кастиэлю руку, предлагая помощь. Тот с благодарностью принял. Ноги еще неприятно подрагивали, поэтому сосед подтолкнул его к стене дома, а сам занялся пакетами, собирая раскатившиеся банки с консервированными супами и пакеты крекеров.  
  
— Я Кастиэль, — неловко представился Кастиэль, когда сосед сунул ему руки помятый пакет.  
  
Тот перехватил второй пакет левой рукой. Кастиэль увидел, что на ладони не хватает мизинца, а на безымянном практически нет ногтя. Почему-то это не вызвало жалости, просто информация, отложившаяся в памяти.  
  
— Дин, — ответил сосед и протянул правую руку для пожатия. — Это не ты вчера сидел со мной на смотровой площадке?

 

 

— Есть несколько способов не спать, — начал объяснять Дин, обхватив ладонями кружку с горячим черным кофе. — Первый — всякие возбудители. Кофе, например, энергетические напитки. Таблетки кофеина. Настойка элеутерококка. Вплоть до амфетаминов. Пара недель — и у тебя качественный невроз. Такой, что либо ты сам выйдешь в окно последнего этажа, либо это кто-то заметит, и тебя отправят в клинику, а там для начала накачают успокоительным и уложат в постель. Там ты и сдохнешь во сне.  
  
Они сидели в небольшом кафе по дороге к дому и пили кофе. Только сейчас до Кастиэля начало доходить, что он чуть не погиб, не глядя шагнув на проезжую часть. Что спас его странный сосед, гуляющий по ночам, за которым Кастиэль наблюдал уже некоторое время. И что он внезапно вывалил на этого самого соседа все подробности собственного расстройства сна и связанных с этим проблем.  
  
И, как оказалось, сосед был специалистом в этих вопросах и имел опыт сопротивления кошмарам куда более продолжительный, чем Кастиэль.  
  
— Есть способ более щадящий, — продолжил Дин, не обращая внимания на то, что Кастиэль начал озираться, пытаясь сориентироваться, куда же он попал. — Кто-нибудь наблюдает за сном и будит тебя, когда начинаются кошмары. Таким образом ты просыпаешься примерно каждые полтора часа, зато можно набрать часов шесть за раз, если тот, кто… следит за тобой, терпелив и делает свое дело хорошо. Только…  
  
Кастиэль отчаянно посмотрел на Дина. Он так устал не спать, что все социальные навыки и ограничения слетели с него, как сухая шелуха.   
  
— Ты мог бы последить за мной? Мне необходимо выспаться хоть немного.  
  
Дин прервался на полуслове и внимательно посмотрел в ответ.  
  
Они не были знакомы, и Кастиэль не представлял себе, кто этот человек напротив него, но он всерьез воспринимал его проблему и даже предлагал приемлемое решение.   
  
— Пицца, — жалко попытался подкупить Дина Кастиэль. — Пиво. Телевизор. Только буди меня до того, как все… начнется.  
  
Дин медленно кивнул.   
  
— Когда? — медленно спросил он.  
  
— Прямо сейчас, если можно, — выдохнул Кастиэль.  
  
Спать не в одиночестве показалось ему вдруг самой гениальной идеей, которую он слышал.  
  
Сосед вдруг поднялся, накинул капюшон и подхватил пакет.  
  
— Пошли тогда?  
  
Подойдя к дому, сосед протянул пакет Кастиэлю.  
  
— Мне надо зайти домой, — предупредил он. — Кое-что сделать. Я приду минут через пятнадцать.  
  
Зайдя в квартиру, Кастиэль осмотрелся и сморщился. Он так и не разобрал даже половину коробок, так и не убрался с самого заселения. Пол был грязный, повсюду пыль, кружки из-под кофе, кое-какая одежда. Ну, хоть классических грязных носков по углам видно не было. Вздохнув, он пошел в кухню и принялся выкладывать покупки из пакетов на стол.   
  
Задумавшись, Кастиэль вскрыл банку растворимого кофе и поставил чайник. Потом посмотрел на кружку с уже насыпанным кофе, на горячий чайник и покачал головой. Он же собирался спать.   
  
Вот прямо сейчас идея лечь спать в присутствии незнакомого человека вдруг показалась ему безумной. Кто такой этот Дин? Откуда у него все эти шрамы? Что вообще взбрело Кастиэлю в голову?  
  
Он бы долго еще мучил себя подобными вопросами, если бы в дверь не позвонили. Кастиэль слушал, как Дин поднимается по лестнице, его тяжелые, слегка неровные шаги. Наконец знакомый силуэт с прикрытой капюшоном головой появился внизу последнего лестничного пролета. В руках Дин держал упаковку пива.  
  
Когда он входил, Кастиэль заметил странный медицинский запах, исходивший от соседа. Но постеснялся уточнить, только ли за пивом Дин ходил домой.  
  
— Я еще не заказал пиццу, — признался Кастиэль. — Не знал, какую.   
  
— Да все равно, — ответил Дин, осматриваясь. Беспорядок никакого впечатления на него не произвел. — Я всеядный.  
  
— Тогда смешанную, может? Четыре сыра и спечиале пополам?  
  
— Вполне, — отозвался Дин. — А нетфликс у тебя есть?  
  
Кастиэль посмотрел на свой довольно большой телевизор. Он так и не удосужился даже подключить его к интернету.  
  
— Нетфликса нет. Но можно включить через интернет.  
  
— Ты не против, если я немного в них пошурую? — Дин кивнул на телевизор и на стоявший рядом с ним роутер.  
  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, — махнул рукой Кастиэль и направился в кухню искать флаер какой-нибудь пиццерии с доставкой на дом.  
  
Как-то получилось так, что через двадцать минут Кастиэль сидел на диване в удобных штанах, с банкой пива в руках и смотрел начало серии неизвестного ему сериала, явно не первой и даже не первого сезона. Рядом устроился Дин, тоже с пивом и пультом управления телевизора. Он попросту залогинился в собственный аккаунт нетфликса, и продолжил смотреть то, что уже выбрал. Кастиэль ждал, пока привезут пиццу. Полбанки пива, которую он уже выпил, сделала его веки просто неприподъемными.   
  
— Ложись, — неожиданно заботливо предложил Дин. — Я посижу. Можешь прямо здесь.  
  
Кастиэль кивнул, успел почувствовать, что пиво вытащили из его руки, и опустил голову на подлокотник. Сидеть так и тем более спать было не самым удобным занятием, однако у него совсем не осталось сил.  
  
Он не слышал, как звонил в дверь посыльный с пиццей, как Дин расплачивался за нее, как он ходил в спальню и притащил подушку и одеяло, а потом устроил Кастиэля поудобнее, закинув его ноги на диван.  
  
Сам он устроился на полу, поставив рядом коробку с пиццей и пиво, и вернулся к сериалу.

 

 

Кастиэль шел по парку. Светило солнце, какие-то птички, названия которых он не знал, чирикали, перелетая с ветки на ветку. Листьев еще не было. Было так хорошо. Следуя по тропинке, Кастиэль вышел к пруду. Тот стоял такой сонный. По краю росли ивы, затеняя воду. Внезапно Кастиэлю показалось, что он видит в воде какой-то силуэт. У него екнуло в груди. Кто-то упал в пруд? Может, его еще можно спасти? Он заторопился вперед, чувствуя, как все более болотистой становится земля под ногами, как она пружинит и чавкает, но не остановился, даже просто чтобы оглядеться. А потом земля уже начала уходить у него из-под ног...  
  
— Эй, эй! — Кто-то дернул его за ногу.  
  
В первый момент Кастиэлю даже показалось, что рука высунулась из воды, но потом он понял, что ошибся. Он сел, хлопая глазами.  
  
За окном все еще было светло. Он лежал на диване, накрытый одеялом и с подушкой под головой, взятыми из собственной спальни. Его странный сосед с шрамами сидел на полу, опустошив уже пару банок пива. Коробка с пиццей была прикрыта, и Кастиэль понадеялся, что в ней найдется еще хоть кусочек. Он взглянул на часы, но, не помня, когда уснул, не смог определить, как долго спал.  
  
— Часа два получилось, — сообщил сосед. — Неплохо. Я вовремя?  
  
Кастиэль прислушался к себе. Да, он увидел кусок своего обычного сна, но до настоящего ужаса не дошло, и поэтому он вполне мог дышать. Не было ни головной боли, ни тяжести в груди. Он, конечно, не отдохнул по-настоящему, еще нет, но ему стало намного лучше.  
  
— Спасибо, — хрипло ответил он. — А пицца еще есть?

 

 

Они сидели на полу, почти соприкасаясь плечами. Сосед, похоже, предпочитал очень упрощенные манеры — пить из банки, есть руками. Когда Кастиэль проследил за тем, как тот потянул в рот очередной ломоть пиццы, Дин вдруг пояснил:  
  
— Я рос в приюте, по большей части. Там были строгие правила во всем, что касалось еды, одежды и тому подобного. Католики, — выплюнул он, как ругательство. — Я пообещал себе, что буду есть и пить то и так, как захочу, как только выберусь. Ненавижу всякие условности.  
  
Кастиэль медленно кивнул. Стало понятнее, почему его сосед... такой. Плюс шрамы.  
  
— А... это? — кивнул он в сторону, не указывая конкретно на лицо или руку.  
  
Дин пожал правым плечом.  
  
— Пожар, — произнес он так, словно это все объясняло. — Когда я был еще маленьким. Мать и брат погибли, а на меня упала балка. Провалялся в больнице больше года. Отец за это время чуть не рехнулся, но сумел восстановить душевное здоровье за счет выпивки. После всего меня отправили в приют. Отец приезжал порой. Из-за этого меня не отдавали на усыновление.  
  
Кастиэль покачал головой. Звучало ужасно.  
  
— Может, еще попробуешь поспать? — предложил Дин. — Я вполне могу посмотреть фильм.  
  
— Я тебя не задерживаю? — спросил Кастиэль.  
  
— Ну, я мог бы заняться чем-то важным, — начал Дин. — Например, пойти домой и... посмотреть телевизор. Мой, правда, не такой шикарный, на пенсию по инвалидности не разбежишься, но нетфликс везде одинаковый.  
  
Кастиэль почувствовал, как расползаются уголки его рта. Он давно не улыбался, на самом деле.  
  
— Тогда я предоставляю тебе карт-бланш на любые фильмы и сериалы. В любое время. И, если ты не против...  
  
Он забрался обратно на диван, лег и заснул, едва успел накрыться одеялом.

 

 

Дин будил его еще дважды. Каждый раз вовремя, когда сон только зарождался. Во второй раз, когда Кастиэль проснулся, за окном уже стемнело. Дин допил пиво, но выглядел не пьяным, а усталым. Кастиэль буквально ощутил, как клонится его голова. Он сам чувствовал себя лучше, чем за все последние месяцы. Не сказать, чтобы он действительно отоспался, но однозначно выспался достаточно, чтобы нормально функционировать некоторое время. Он поднялся с дивана и потянулся.   
  
Из мышц исчезла противная тяжесть, лишавшая сил и способности к сопротивлению. Захотелось сделать хоть что-то, например… приготовить поесть, а не просто разогреть содержимое очередной жестянки. А еще он почувствовал желание отплатить Дину тем же.  
  
— Я принесу чистую наволочку, — сказал он, — и можешь ложиться. Моя очередь следить.  
  
Дин вскинул голову. Он автоматически повернул ее так, чтобы как можно меньше выставлять обожженную сторону. Кастиэль заметил это.  
  
— Мне надо отлить, — хмуро сообщил Дин, и в этот раз Кастиэль протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.   
  
Хватка у Дина была крепкая. И мозоли на ладони, не слишком грубые, но заметные. Пока Дин ходил в туалет, Кастиэль заменил подушку, надев на нее наволочку из другого комплекта белья. Теперь у каждого из них была своя подушка. Неплохо для тех, кто познакомился меньше суток назад, мысленно усмехнулся Кастиэль.  
  
Вернувшись, Дин снял толстовку. Взгляд Кастиэля прикипел к его левой руке, покрытой побледневшими, но все еще хорошо заметными шрамами, выползавшими из-под рукава футболки и бежавшими до самого запястья. На тыльной стороне руки и на пальцах шрамов не было, только пустота на том месте, где должен был бы расти мизинец.   
  
Заметив взгляд Кастиэля, Дин вдруг стянул свою темную застиранную футболку, оставшись в одних джинсах.  
  
— Лучше, если ты увидишь своими глазами, чем начнешь выдумывать всякие ужасы, — со вздохом пояснил он. — Я понял это в приюте. Так что смотри. Ноги почти не пострадали, там разглядывать нечего.  
  
От сожженного лица шрамы словно стекали на шею, плечо, грудь и руку. Чем ниже, тем менее заметными они становились. На шее и плече выделялись несколько пластин относительно нормальной кожи.  
  
— Мне сделали пересадки в тех местах, где прожгло особенно глубоко. Кожа не восстанавливалась, — сказал Дин, словно сообщил какой-то незначительный факт своей биографии.   
  
Кастиэль сам не заметил, как потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться, и остановил себя, только когда уже дотронулся до груди Дина в том месте, где шрамы образовали странный рисунок, напоминавший спираль.  
  
— Больно? — почти шепотом спросил он.  
  
— Трогай, — разрешил Дин. — На самом деле, уже нет. Там, где кожу пересадили, нервы почти не восстановились. Она как мертвая. В остальных местах просто более чувствительная, но не больно, нет.  
  
Все время, пока он говорил, Кастиэль водил ладонью по плечу и груди Дина, словно считывал что-то кончиками пальцев. На ощупь кожа была куда как менее грубой, скорее, тонкой, очень гладкой в некоторых местах и узловатой в других, но сами шрамы не были ни шершавыми, ни плотными. Кастиэль со стыдом понял, что ему нравится прикасаться к Дину, и он торопливо вскинул взгляд, чтобы проверить, заметил ли это сам Дин. Тот смотрел на него с непонятным выражением лица, приоткрыв рот. Неповрежденная щека рдела ярким румянцем.  
  
— Я… Прости! — воскликнул Кастиэль. — Я не хотел!

 

 

_Наблюдающий за Спящими недовольно заворочался в своем логове. Он ощущал странное тянущее чувство внутри. С удивлением он понял, что голоден. Такого не было уже давно, целых двадцать лет. С тех пор, как он познакомился с этим маленьким человеком. Он выбрал его за сильные и чистые эмоции, которые сияли, подобно фонарю среди тусклых свечей. Наблюдающий за Спящими поселился рядом и наблюдал некоторое время, однако понял, что в эмоциональном спектре этого человека преобладают светлые и положительные чувства. А они не кормили его, только поддерживали. Наблюдающий любил горе, тоску и — самое вкусное! — страх. Страх был его любимым блюдом, он позволял ему жиреть и расти. Но маленький человек ничего не боялся, его периоды отчаяния и горя были вызваны незначительными причинами, которые легко устранялись объятиями матери и пластырем с разноцветными рисунками. Тогда Наблюдающий за Спящими позаботился о том, чтобы маленький человек погрузился в такую пучину горя и боли, чтобы этого хватило надолго.  
  
Тот период Наблюдающий за Спящими помнил как время обжорства, одного бесконечного пира. Он тогда обленился, просто лежал неподалеку, за панелями навесного потолка, и смаковал потоки ужаса, щедро изливавшиеся из маленького человека. Наблюдающий за Спящими позаботился о том, чтобы человек остался один и получил такие повреждения, чтобы всю жизнь страдать от их последствий. Страдать и питать этим Наблюдающего.  
  
А теперь с человеком происходило что-то такое, что заняло его мысли, вырвало их из привычного круга. Наблюдающий решил подождать. По его прикидкам человек не спал весь день, вещь совершенно непривычная. Значит, вскоре он не выдержит и уснет. И тогда Наблюдающий перекусит, хочет того человек или нет._

 

 

Дин предупредил, что сны начинают сниться ему примерно через час пятнадцать после того, как он заснет. И хорошо бы Кастиэлю успеть его разбудить до того, как кошмар полностью захватит сознание.   
  
Кастиэль направился в кухню, собираясь приготовить что-нибудь горячее. Чтобы не забыть разбудить Дина вовремя, он поставил себе кухонный таймер. Тот прозвонил, когда Кастиэль проверял курицу, отправленную в духовку.   
  
Вытерев руки, он заторопился обратно в комнату. Дин спал, крепко и вроде спокойно. Но потом Кастиэль услышал его дыхание. Резкие, короткие вдохи, словно Дину было больно. Кастиэль торопливо подошел к дивану и потряс Дина за здоровое плечо. Тот застонал, не желая просыпаться или уже рухнувший в свой кошмар, и Кастиэль затряс его сильнее. Дин дернул головой, лягнул ногой и резко сел, чуть не не упав с дивана.  
  
— Что? — хрипло спросил он.  
  
— Пора просыпаться, — виновато сказал Кастиэль.  
  
— А... — Дин с силой провел ладонью по правой части лица, потер глаз. — Спасибо.  
  
— Не за что. — Кастиэль присел на конец дивана, где были ноги Дина. — Можешь ложиться снова. Когда проснешься снова, как раз будет еда. Курица. Хочешь картофельное пюре к ней?  
  
— Ты прямо мамочка-наседка, — съязвил, не удержавшись, Дин. — Извини.  
  
— Ничего. — Кастиэль отвернулся и посмотрел в угол. Там стояли две коробки, одна на другой. Их обязательно стоило распаковать. — Я живу один. Привык заботиться о себе сам. Кроме того, мне не хватит денег, если постоянно питаться не дома.   
  
— А чем ты занимаешься? — поинтересовался Дин.  
  
— Тем и этим, — уклончиво ответил Кастиэль. — Что подвернется, то и делаю.  
  
— Я подрабатываю в мастерской, — сообщил Дин. — Всякая починка, от пылесосов и тостеров до автомобилей. Хотя в современных аппаратах чинить почти нечего, одна электроника. Я могу работать по ночам или когда мне удобнее. Меня вызывают, когда есть заказы.  
  
— Я бы даже гвоздь нормально вбить не сумел, — признался Кастиэль. — Ты будешь еще спать?  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Дин и немедленно принялся укладываться. — А ты... ты можешь посидеть здесь? Мне порой бывает трудно уснуть... в одиночестве. Я боюсь темноты, — хмуро признался Дин. — По разным причинам.   
  
— Поэтому ты гуляешь по ночам, — утвердительно сказал Кастиэль.  
  
— Да, — Дин ответил совершенно без рисовки и бравады, с которыми говорил раньше. — На улице ночь меня не так пугает, как в квартире. В приюте мы спали в спальнях на несколько человек. Я всегда мечтал оказаться один, иметь, наконец, свой собственный угол. Но когда, наконец, уехал и снял свою первую квартиру, понял, что мне очень тяжело спать одному. Поэтому обычно я сплю днем, пока светло. А по ночам смотрю телевизор, гуляю или иду в мастерскую и работаю.  
  
— Неплохой вариант, — со вздохом сказал Кастиэль. — Спи. Я разбужу тебя.

 

 

Трудно представить, что люди, совершенно случайно познакомившиеся меньше суток назад, могут вести себя так естественно, словно знакомы давно и близко, размышлял Кастиэль, передавая Дину очередную вымытую тарелку.  
  
Тот вытер ее и поставил на стол. Потом пришла очередь миски для салата, который Кастиэль сделал из всех видов овощей, найденных в холодильнике. После того, как Кастиэль разбудил Дина вторично, они поужинали, болтая о том о сем, потом убрали со стола, и Кастиэль принялся мыть посуду, а Дин взялся ему помогать. Вдвоем они быстро разобрались со всем необходимым. Часы показывали половину второго ночи.  
  
— Не хочешь прогуляться? — предложил Дин. — Меня в это время словно душит что-то, хочется оказаться подальше от людей, где-то, где никого нет.  
  
— А я не помешаю? — уточнил Кастиэль на всякий случай.  
  
— Нет. Рядом с тобой как-то... спокойнее, — признался Дин, и Кастиэль вновь отметил румянец на его здоровой щеке.  
  
С румянцем Дин выглядел моложе и ранимее. Кастиэлю нравилось.  
  
— Сейчас, надену только что-нибудь потеплее, — отозвался Кастиэль, буквально заставляя себя отвести глаза и не пялиться.  
  
— Я подожду внизу, — сообщил Дин.  
  
Они прошлись привычным маршрутом Дина, сначала по пустым улицам, потом до лестницы, ведущей к смотровой площадке. Поднявшись наверх, сели рядом на одну скамейку и посмотрели на город.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Кастиэль надел свитер, он все равно мерз. Дин, вероятно, почувствовал это, потому что он вдруг обнял его за плечи, притягивая ближе. Кастиэль слегка напрягся, но потом сдался и прижался к теплому боку. Только через некоторое время он понял, что сидит слева. Когда он поднял голову, то увидел неровную поверхность искореженной щеки Дина. Тот никак не отреагировал на его движение. Слева он ничего не видел. Кастиэлю захотелось вдруг погладить это щеку, пожалеть ее. Но он не был уверен, что Дин расценит это правильно.  
  
Они просидели некоторое время, потом пошли обратно. И тогда это и случилось.  
  
Спускаясь по засыпанным мокрыми осенними листьями ступеням, Кастиэль поскользнулся. И приложился бы, вероятно, копчиком, а то и всей спиной, о бетонные ступени. Видимо, судьба у него такая, хлопаться перед Дином на задницу. Но Дин успел его поймать, удержав. Какое-то время они стояли рядом, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, а потом... Это произошло словно само собой. Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно, ощущая одинаковую потребность.  
  
Первый поцелуй вышел легким, пробным, когда оба они немедленно отпрянули друг от друга, изучая реакцию второго на случившееся. Увидев, что ни тот, ни другой не против, они вернулись к прерванному занятию и углубили поцелуй. Медленно исследуя друг друга губами, они словно взаимно упивались этим.   
  
— Мы... можем пойти домой? — спросил вдруг Дин. — Ко мне. Можно и к тебе, но мне понадобится...  
  
— Конечно, — решительно кивнул Кастиэль. — Пойдем к тебе.

 

 

Они торопливо шли по улицам, почти бежали. Кастиэль больше не мерз, ему, наоборот, стало жарко. А еще они постоянно останавливались то на углу, то в какой-то подворотне и целовались. Кастиэль пытался сдерживаться, боясь сделать Дину больно слишком крепкими поцелуями, а тот даже не замечал этого. Он успел пару раз поцеловать Кастиэля в шею, оттянув ворот свитера, и эти полупоцелуи-полуукусы стекли, казалось, прямиком в пах Кастиэля. Никогда еще, ни с кем не испытывал он такого сильного желания. Ему хотелось стащить с Дина все его слои одежды, зацеловать и заласкать все его тело. Почему-то он не испытывал никакого отвращения перед его шрамами, наоборот, они притягивали его. От желания провести по ним языком у него буквально слюнки текли.  
  
Пока Дин нащупывал ключи и открывал дверь, Кастиэль прижимался к нему сзади, позволяя ощутить собственное желание. Поэтому в квартиру Дин его чуть не внес. Но в спальне, по совместительству оказавшейся и гостиной, и кухней, он вдруг оставил его и, казалось, слегка оробел.  
  
— Мне... Лучше будет, если я приму душ, — произнес он. — Я использую специальную мазь, она на вкус не очень... Если... если ты действительно...  
  
— Я действительно, — ответил Кастиэль, подходя ближе и притягивая Дина к себе за толстовку. — Я более чем действительно. Иди в душ. Мне тоже надо. У тебя есть все необходимое или мне сходить домой?  
  
— Найдется, — отозвался Дин, розовея на глазах.  
  
Кастиэлю нравилось вгонять его в краску, поэтому он поцеловал его в щеку, уколовшись о щетину.  
  
— Иди, — подтолкнул он его.  
  
Он использовал время, пока Дин был в ванной, чтобы привести в порядок постель. У Дина был раскладной диван, который стоял несобранный, а на нем в беспорядке валялись подушки, скрученные жгутом покрывала и простыни. Выглядело, скорее, как место боя со сном, чем место отдыха. Кастиэль расправил все, положил подушки в изголовье и как раз закончил, когда раздалось шлепанье босых ног.  
  
На Дине был невообразимый халат, длинный, словно с картинки про какого-нибудь лорда. Не хватало сигары и бокала с виски. О чем Кастиэль ему и сообщил.  
  
Дин опять вспыхнул. Ну просто майская роза. Прихватив полотенце, которое протянул ему Дин, Кастиэль направился в ванную, надеясь, что решительность его не покинет. Подобные разовые и неожиданные отношения были не в его вкусе. Хотя... С отношениями у него было не очень, поэтому на самом деле он не знал, были или нет. Может, это как раз правильно...  
  
Всячески отвлекаясь от подобных мыслей, Кастиэль тщательно вымылся, вытерся и посмотрел в зеркало.  
  
Ничего особенного. Волосы, как всегда при малейшем поводе, торчком. И приглаживать бесполезно. Губы припухли. Он провел по ним языком. Потом, не желая прятаться, он вышел, лишь слегка обмотав бедра полотенцем.  
  
Дин сидел на краю дивана и смотрел в угол. Он вскинул голову, и Кастиэль едва удержался от хихиканья, увидев, как приоткрылся его рот. Подойдя ближе, он сел рядом.  
  
Дин смел его с места, опрокинув на спину, и Кастиэль забыл и про хихиканье, и про все остальное. И полотенце, и халат улетели в сторону. Кастиэль выгнулся, чувствуя горячий рот повсюду. Дин облизывал и покусывал его, словно проголодался. А потом подхватил под ягодицы — кожу царапнули мозоли — и обхватил член губами. Кастиэль впился в его плечи, не зная, куда еще девать руки.  
  
— Дин, — непроизвольно вырвалось у него.  
  
— Что, Кас? — отозвался Дин, мгновенно вскидывая голову. — Не так?  
  
— Не отвлекайся, я...  
  
Он подавился словами. Рот Дина, горячий, влажный, самый правильный на свете, на раз лишал его способности связно выражать свои мысли. Вот только...  
  
— Не хочешь повернуться? — предложил он.  
  
Очень хотелось вернуть услугу, и не потом, а сейчас же.  
  
— Я... Уверен?  
  
— Повернись, Дин, и дай до себя дотронуться, — жестким и не предполагающим сопротивления тоном потребовал Кастиэль.  
  
Дин послушался.  
  
В комнате было темно, поэтому Кастиэль не видел, были ли на ногах шрамы. На члене точно не было. Обхватив головку Дина губами, Кастиэль удовлетворенно услышал стон, окутавший его собственный ствол приятными вибрациями. Вот так, с занятым ртом и руками, дело шло намного лучше. Только ощутив на языке горьковато-соленый вкус смазки, Кастиэль вспомнил, что забыл про презервативы. И это было... Нехорошо это было. Оставалось надеяться, что Дин ничем его не наградит. В себе он был уверен. Хотя... Вряд ли у Дина слишком активная половая жизнь. Подобные размышления помогли ему отвлечься, чтобы оттянуть неизбежное хотя бы на пару минут, а потом сдерживаться больше не получалось.  
  
— Дин, — позвал Кастиэль, с пошлым и влажным чмоком выпуская изо рта его член, — Дин, я сейчас кончу, Дин...  
  
Вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, Дин попытался забрать в рот глубже и шевельнул языком. И Кастиэля вынесло. Это было... Он заработал ртом, как только перестал бояться, что стиснет зубы непроизвольно. Дин определенно заслужил благодарности после... После всего.

 

 

Осенью светало поздно, поэтому до самого утра они просто валялись на диване под двумя одеялами и смотрели телевизор. И разговаривали о разных вещах, избегая упоминания семьи и других болезненных тем. Не хотелось портить такую приятную атмосферу.  
  
В тепле и уюте глаза сами начинали закрываться, и, клюнув носом в очередной раз, Кастиэль решительно сел.  
  
— Мне нужен кофе. Иначе...  
  
— Ложись, — вместо этого предложил Дин. — Ляг и спи, я послежу. Потом я.  
  
Это было куда приятнее мысли идти в кухню, ставить чайник, а потом пить кофе, борясь с тошнотой и сонливостью. Кастиэль немедленно забрался под одеяло и устроился у Дина под теплым боком.  
  
— Разбуди только, пожалуйста... — пробормотал он напоследок.  
  
Дин молча поправил одеяло на его плечах и потянулся за пультом.

 

 

_Наблюдающий за Спящими был в ярости. Такого он не испытывал уже давно. Если сравнить его ощущения с человеческими, то его словно долго-долго откармливали на убой, а потом вдруг еда закончилась, и его посадили на овсянку на воде, без масла и соли. Вся эта радость, удовлетворение, да почти счастье были отвратительны. Мало того, рядом с человеком находился появившийся совсем недавно другой источник питания, который тоже резко испортился. Наблюдающий должен был найти выход._

 

__

 

Меняясь, они поспали каждый по два раза. Будить друг друга в нужный момент становилось все легче. Пока Дин спал свой второй час с четвертью, Кастиэль встал и исследовал его кухонный угол. Нашелся хлеб для тостов, варенье, арахисовое масло и множество сладостей. Наделав бутербродов и нагрев воду для кофе, Кастиэль разбудил его. Вовремя, судя по капелькам пота, показавшимся на верхней губе.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он и поцеловал Дина в обоженный уголок рта.  
  
Тот испуганно дернулся. Потом странно посмотрел на Кастиэля, моргая заспанным глазом.  
  
— Кофе? — Кастиэль протянул ему кружку. — Я не нашел ни молока, ни сахара, поэтому черный.  
  
— Только черный, — хрипло отозвался Дин. — Спасибо.  
  
Бутерброды исчезли за несколько минут. Потом Дин замялся.  
  
— Мне надо... — Кастиэль подумал, что он скажет "в туалет", однако Дин посмотрел на левую ладонь и закончил: — Принять душ и намазаться кремом. А то кожу потом будет тянуть.  
  
Кастиэль кивнул. Звучало разумно.  
  
— Можно... — Он прислушался к себе. — Можно, я помогу? — наконец сказал он. — На спине, наверное, неудобно?  
  
Дин бросил на него опять тот самый странный взгляд. Кастиэль пока не мог его точно прочитать.   
  
— Тогда не хочешь присоединиться ко мне в душе? — спросил Дин, нерешительно беря Кастиэля за руку и переплетая их пальцы. — А, Кас?  
  
Опять это сокращение, и, черт, Кастиэлю нравилось. Так интимно и по-домашнему. Как никогда не было.  
  
— Я даже настаиваю, — ответил он.  
  
И Дин улыбнулся.

 

__

 

Кастиэль подозревал, что гель для душа — не лучшая смазка, но что эта адская смесь будет так щипать... Он терпел, сколько мог, но в конце концов не выдержал:  
  
— Дин, погоди, дай мне ее смыть... У меня в заднице пожар.  
  
При слове пожар Дин дернулся, словно Кастиэль его оттолкнул.  
  
— Прости, прости, — забормотал тот, одновременно смывая под струей из душа пену с задницы.   
  
Дин хорошо уже растянул его, поэтому он без труда сунул в себя два пальца и постарался вымыть все, что мог.  
  
— Нет, это ты прости, — покаянно пробормотал Дин. — Я... Тут нет ничего.  
  
— Пойдем на диван, а? — предложил Кастиэль. — Там сухо и есть смазка. Есть же?  
  
— Ага. Есть, — Дин закивал. — Пойдем.  
  
Он трахался не слишком умело. То торопился, то, наоборот, двигался слишком медленно, не позволяя Кастиэлю приспособиться к ритму. Но при этом он так стонал и смотрел, посекундно облизывая губы, что Кастиэль подумал, что можно и потерпеть. Подумаешь. Он погладил плечи Дина, сравнивая ощущения. На левом плече кожа была намного тоньше и горячее на ощупь. Потом поцеловал Дина в грудь, куда смог дотянуться. Сосок на левой стороне был почти незаметен, но Кастиэль нашел его. Дин застонал особенно отчаянно, когда Кастиэль сначала сжал его, а потом лизнул. И задвигался, наконец, как надо — быстро, резко, загоняя себя до самого конца. Вот где твоя эрогенная зона, Дин Винчестер, отметил для себя Кастиэль. Полезно знать.  
  
Дин успел выдернуть и кончил Кастиэлю на живот, сделав предварительный душ бессмысленным. А потом немедленно пополз вниз, явно намереваясь расплатиться.  
  
Кастиэль хотел отказаться — его член как-то не слишком требовал внимания, задницы побаливала и вообще, возбуждение почти исчезло, но Дин сходу наделся на член ртом, только потом, когда тот встал, отодвинулся немного, чтобы не давиться, и работал рукой и языком с таким энтузиазмом, что Кастиэль довольно быстро избавился от своих сомнений.   
  
Учитывая весьма продолжительный период воздержания, предшествовавший происходившему, организм Кастиэля с большой благосклонностью отнесся ко всему предложенному.  
  
После вторичного душа, уже быстрого и функционального, Кастиэль осторожно втер специальный лосьон с аптечным запахом в шею и плечо Дина, потом в спину, грудь и напоследок в лицо. Эмульсия быстро впитывалась, не оставляя ни блеска, ни жирного ощущения. Запах был тот же, что и накануне, когда Дин пришел к Кастиэлю "в гости". Вот зачем он забегал домой, запоздало понял Кастиэль.  
  
— Лучше? — спросил он, закончив и растирая остатки лосьона по рукам.  
  
— Да, спасибо. — Дин опять сидел красный, как маков цвет. — Я... На спине действительно всегда трудо.  
  
Кастиэль кивнул. Он вполне мог представить себе делать подобное чаще.

 

 

Это было безумие, но очень приятное безумие. Узнавать друг друга, сразу переступив порог интимности, избавило обоих от значительной части стыда и сомнений. Они словно прыгнули с обрыва, держась за руки, и теперь, находясь уже в полете, бояться им было нечего. Только свобода.   
  
Конечно, многие проблемы не исчезли. Они по-прежнему спали по очереди, наблюдая друг за другом, будя при малейших признаках кошмара. Будильник бы с таким не справился. Иногда сны не приходили вовсе, и удавалось проспать часа три, а то и пять подряд. Иногда наоборот, особенно часто это касалось Дина, сон начинал сниться ему буквально вскоре после того, как он засыпал, и Кастиэль будил его раз за разом. Через неделю они поняли, что, если со сном не ладится, существует замечательный способ отвлечься, и золупотребляли им от души.  
  
Дин перестал краснеть от каждой мелочи, хотя Кастиэлю этого порой очень не хватало. Он узнал, что у Дина есть веснушки, причем везде, и изучил их самым внимательнейшим образом. Дин отыскал на его теле столько мест, от прикосновения к которым пальцами, а особенно губами и языком, заставляли Кастиэля чуть не подпрыгивать до потолка.  
  
А еще Дин помог ему распаковать все коробки. Он никак не прокомментировал тот факт, что у Кастиэля не нашлось ни одной фотографии, чтобы поставить на полку или повесить на стену. И убираться вдвоем было веселее.  
  
Ночные прогулки продолжались. Постепенно Кастиэль отдохнул настолько, что начал подумывать о возвращении к работе. Его фальшивые кредитки пока еще исправно снабжали его наличностью, но не за горами был тот день, когда ему понадобились бы новые. Пора было полистать кое-какие страницы, найденные через гугл.

 

 

_На третий день Следящий за Спящими не выдержал. Голод заставлял его терять голову. Человек, его прекрасный маленький человек, ставший уже большим, такой замечательный источник пропитания, стремительно превращался в безвкусную и малопитательную массу из счастья и удовольствия. Мало того, с ним теперь регулярно случались вспышки такого острого наслаждения, что они били по вкусовым завихрениям Наблюдающего за Спящими подобно выбросам перцового баллончика. Пора было прекращать это. И Наблюдающий даже знал, как.  
  
Кажется, он сумеет вернуть человека в необходимое состояние. Мало того, он сумеет сделать так, чтобы прошлые воспоминания показались тому детской шалостью.  
  
Нужный ему человек нашелся неподалеку. Он почти потух, погрузившись в глухую депрессию. Наблюдающий пробрался в его дом по вытяжной трубе, когда человек спал, а потом тихо вполз в него, заняв внутреннюю пустоту собой, расположившись удобно и с комфортом. Наутро Наблюдающий внимательно рассмотрел себя. Тело ему понравилось. Оно было крепким, жилистым, большим. Не слишком привлекательным — лицо напоминало формой лошадиную морду, и крупные зубы только усиливали сходство. Бесцветная бородка, такие же пегие волосы, глубоко посаженные глазки. Зато ладони были широкие. Ими он сможет удержать кого угодно.  
  
Он поймает своего человека и того, второго, а потом он будет мучить второго, наслаждаясь его болью и страдания и заедая страданиями главного кормильца. Насладится ими в полной мере, до предела. А потом бросит эту оболочку, пусть люди разбираются с ней, а сам последует за своим любимым, прекрасным, страдающим человеком. И можно слегка усилить его пирофобию. Небольшой пожар, немного жертв...   
  
— Аластар, — произнес он, глядя на "себя" в зеркало.  
  
Ему нравилось собственное имя. И нравилось, как двигались губы его нового сосуда, произнося его. Он давно не слышал своего имени, будучи практически бесплотным на этом уровне реальности, он не мог производить звуковых колебаний самостоятельно.  
  
— Аластар, — повторил он._

 

 

Они смотрели телевизор и ели чипсы из здоровенного пакета. Кастиэль сидел слева от Дина. Ему нравилось, что тот не видит его с этой стороны. Можно было безбожно пялиться.  
  
Такого с Кастиэлем не бывало еще никогда. Он всегда считал себя холодноватым, независимым, рациональным. Но близость Дина разом вышибала все предохранители, и Кастиэлю хотелось дурачиться, трахаться и целоваться. Постоянно. Бесконечно.  
  
Любуясь своим объектом поклонения, он не сразу заметил, что Дин явно настраивался что-то сказать. Кастиэль уже понял, как тяжело тому давались любые признания, поэтому он сунул последнюю чипсину в рот и сел поровнее. Не поворачивая головы и вперившись в экран с очередным бесконечным сериалом, названия которого Кастиэль не запомнил, Дин сдавленно сказал:  
  
— Ты первый добровольно прикоснулся ко мне в том месте. В смысле, к шрамам. В самый первый раз. Не отвернулся. И не… пожалел меня. Все либо отворачивались, потому что противно, либо пугались, либо жалели. Чаще все сразу. Даже… даже проституки, которым я платил, чтобы они со мной спали, никогда не трогали это плечо и… Некоторые просили, чтобы я не трогал их левой рукой. Им не нравились… мои пальцы.  
  
Кастиэль обхватил его запястье, мягко ободряюще сжал, а потом поднес к губам и быстро поцеловал. Потом вобрал в рот пальцы и пососал, обстоятельно слизывая остатки приправы от чипсов.  
  
— Мне нравится твоя рука, — очень серьезно заявил он. — И твои пальцы тоже. Особенно когда они заняты делом.  
  
Дин втянул воздух, словно его ударили поддых. Кастиэль перекатился на спину и лежа принялся раздеваться. Впервые в жизни собственная нагота в присутствии другого человека не вызывала в нем никакого смущение, а только легкое возбуждение и смутное тянущее желание в животе.  
  
— Ка-ас, — протянул Дин, и член Кастиэля дернулся от опасной хрипотцы в этом голосе, — кажется, я сейчас…  
  
— Я настаиваю, — чопорно произнес Кастиэль, — мистер Винчестер, сэр, будьте так добры…  
  
Фыркнув, Дин навалился на него сверху и поцеловал. Кастиэль деликатно подтолкнул его руку туда, где ему однозначно не хватало прикосновений.  
  
Много времени не понадобилось, и все три пальца Дина вошли в него разом. Двинув несколько раз вперед-назад, Дин протиснул ладонь до середины, упершись большим пальцем прямо под яйцами Кастиэля, где было чувствительное местечко. Кастиэль вскинул бедра, вроде как пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, слишком острого, почти через край. Дин придержал его за бедро, не позволяя избавиться от собственного счастья.  
  
Дин прижал его собой, запустив руку в волосы, и принялся целовать, одновременно поворачивая руку, терзая и без того чувствительную простату. Вскоре Кастиэль был готов на что угодно, только бы прекратить эту пытку, любым способом. Дину, похоже, тоже хватило, потому что он довольно резко выдернул руку, легко перемахнул через Кастиэля, оказавшись между его раскинутых ног, и, приспустив штаны, вошел длинным толчком сразу до конца. В этот раз он не примеривался, как обычно, а взял сходу жесткий и быстрый темп, от которого у Кастиэля вырвался жалкий скулеж. Он вцепился в покрывало, пытаясь удержаться на грани, но внутри у него горело и ворочалось, словно надувался большой шар, и внезапно он лопнул, окатив его светом и ненадолго погрузив в настоящую нирвану без мыслей, чувств и воспоминаний. Дин упал на него сверху, бормоча что-то невнятное, уткнувшись ему в шею. Кастиэль погладил его по взмокшему затылку, потом перешел на шею, сдвигая футболку.  
  
Впервые они расслабились настолько, что забыли договориться об очередности сна. А, говоря проще, просто вырубились. Рядом. Перепутавшись ногами и руками.

 

 __

 

_Аластар, Наблюдающий за Спящими, почувствовал, что человек уснул. Всякий раз он словно исчезал на некоторое время, погруженный в глубокий, лишенный видений сон. Чтобы потом, немного отдохнув, вспыхнуть с новой силой, в буквальном и переносном смысле. За столько лет Аластар научился различать его сны. Он очень надеялся, что сегодня человеку приснится тот самый пожар, который связал их воедино двадцать лет назад. Пусть его реальность станет продолжением кошмара. Аластар заслужил хороший обед после голодовки последних дней.  
  
Он подошел к зеркалу и проверил, не допустил ли ошибок в подготовке. Его новое тело было одето в вещи, найденные в шкафу. До этого он заправил его продуктами, найденными в холодильнике. Тело требовало заботы, и это было утомительно. Все же Аластар предпочитал бесплотную форму. Однако сейчас ему нужны были руки.  
  
Прежде чем покинуть квартиру, Аластар заглянул в ящик под мойкой. По опыту он знал, самые полезные вещи хранились там или в кладовых. Ожидания его не обманули. Он прихватил бутылку спирта для розжига гриля. В кармане брюк нашлась зажигалка. Аластар был готов к очередной мизансцене._

 

__

 

Кастиэль беспомощно тонул, чувствуя, что еще немного, и грязная жижа заполнит его рот, а следом и легкие. Неожиданно сквозь запах тины пробился неправильный, непривычный запах. Что-то горело. Неужели вода в пруду вспыхнула? Он задергался, маша руками, пытаясь избавиться от водорослей, как всегда стянувших его запястья. Ему неожиданно удалось это, он вдруг пробил головой поверхность и проснулся, сев в кровати.  
  
Закашляв, он сплюнул в сторону и только потом понял: запах гари не исчез. Что-то горело и совсем недалеко. Это не было сном. Но вот похоже Дин так не считал. Кастиэль видел, что тот спит, и что ему тоже снится что-то. Вскочив с кровати, Кастиэль бросился в сторону кухни, чтобы набрать воды. И наткнулся на высокого человека, шагнувшего ему навстречу. Он не успел ничего спросить. Инстинктивно почувствовал чужеродность этого существа. Оно, может, и выглядело как человек, но человеком однозначно не было. Кастиэль отшатнулся, пытаясь отступить.  
  
— Дин! — крикнул он. — Дин! Проснись! Дин!

 

__

 

_Второй человек, заставивший первого перестать быть несчастным и одиноким, оказался самым обыкновенным на вид. Темные волосы, худощавое тело. Мужской орган между ног. Странно. Аластар знал предпочтения своего человека, вроде он мужчинами не интересовался. Но это было уже неважно. Вскинув руку тела — ужасно неловкую и неповоротливую — Аластар попытался ударить его и отбросить с дороги. Но человек ушел одним слитным, странно ловким движением. Уклонился, словно точно знал, куда направлен удар. Аластар ощутил гнев. Он зарычал, используя глотку тела как передатчик.  
  
От этого звука проснулся и сел в кровати человек Аластара. Он ощутил мгновенно поднявшуюся в нем волну тошнотворного ужаса и чуть не застонал, как гурман, получивший вкуснейшее блюдо.   
  
— Дин! — снова крикнул второй человек. — Пожар! Что-то горит! Нам надо...  
  
Что им надо, он не договорил. Подкрепленный эмоциями Дина, Аластар сумел наконец достать второго. Тот отлетел к стене и ударился о нее, а потом медленно сполз вниз.  
  
— Нет! — воскликнул первый. — Нет, Кас! Ты, ублюдок...  
  
Аластар рванулся к нему, не желая потерять ни грана сочившегося из Дина ужаса, страха, гнева. Все вместе это составляло букет куда более изысканный, чем обычные реакции на сны. Так вкусно Аластару не было уже очень давно, практически с той ночи, когда он вспорол живот белокурой женщины в длинной белой рубашке и свернул шею младенцу. А потом обрушил на маленького мальчика кусок горящего перекрытия. Он вился вокруг него, пока двое пожарных крюками оттаскивали деревяшку, а потом выносили ребенка из дома. Дин тогда почти обезумел от горя и боли. Он забыл потом, что видел, но Аластар помнил, какой поразительной силы эмоции затапливали его в те минуты. Пока врачи не оглушили его какими-то веществами, лишив Аластара пищи на несколько суток.  
  
И вот сейчас из Дина просто бил фонтан эмоций, куда более зрелых, выдержанных. Похоже, этот второй ему был важен. Аластар не ошибся, запах гари и небольшой локальный пожар. Никакой прямой опасности для Дина, только слегка напугать. Слегка до полусмерти._

 

__

 

Кастиэль пришел в себя на полу. Голова болела от удара, переносица саднила и, проведя по ней рукой, он увидел кровь. Но это были мелочи. Он видел, как над Дином склонился тот самый странный человек. Склонился и будто... нюхал его. Втягивал воздух короткими жадными вдохами, будто глотал. А сам Дин впал в транс и сидел, раскачиваясь, беззвучно шевеля губами. Кастиэль медленно отполз в сторону, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Ему нужно было добраться до шкафа. Он не думал, что то, что хранилось в нем, понадобится ему так скоро. Он искал работу, а работа сама нашла его. 

 

__

 

Дин не совсем понимал, что происходит, чувствовал только, что у него нет сил сдвинуться с места. Его словно окутала жуткая тень, липкая, как смола, вязкая и густая. И этой тени нравились его страх, беспомощность и тоска. Потому что он видел, как упал Кастиэль. Потому что Кастиэля больше не было. Как не стало давным-давно мамы и Сэмми. Как постепенно не стало отца в его жизни. Как Дин вообще лишился своей жизни.  
  
И теперь он лишался другой ее части, ставшей настолько важной буквально за несколько дней. Безысходность обрушилась на него с новой силой.  
  
Он бы так и остался сидеть, но что-то изменилось. Открыв глаза, он успел отпрянуть к изголовью, когда тело неизвестного ему мужчины почти рухнуло на него. Из спины человека торчала металлическая рукоять какого-то странного оружия. Бледный Кастиэль, стоявший за его спиной, по-прежнему раздетый, с алой полоской крови на щеке, посмотрел на Дина.  
  
— Нам нужно идти, — произнес он. — Пожар.

 

__

 

Дом выгорел подчистую. Они узнали об этом позже. А в тот момент Кастиэль вырвал из спины человека свой клинок и подхватил сумку, весьма тяжелую на вид. Накинув куртки, они перебежали через дорогу. Почему-то никто до сих пор не вызвал пожарных. Они сделали это, не оставив своих координат. Глядя, как суетятся пожарные, как тянут шланги, выводят людей, как полицейские, прибывшие одновременно, оттесняют любопытных, Дин словно уснул наяву. Все это было смутно знакомо. Он побудился, когда Кастиэль подошел к нему сзади и набросил на плечи любимый халат. Дин обернулся.  
  
Кастиэль стоял, одетый в странный черный костюм с белой рубашкой, и напоминал то ли мормона, то ли бухгалтера. На согнутой руке у него висел плащ бежевого цвета. У ног стояла та самая сумка, прихваченная с собой, слегка похудевшая на вид.  
  
— Мне придется уйти, Дин, — произнес Кастиэль.  
  
Дин молча просунул руки в рукава халата. Потом обошел Кастиэля по дуге и направился к кухне. Достал упаковку пластырей разного размера, выбрал один и, подойдя к Касу, аккуратно заклеил ему рассеченную кожу на переносице.  
  
— У меня есть машина, — произнес он. — Я редко ей пользуюсь. Если хочешь, можешь забрать.  
  
— У меня нет прав, — ответил Кастиэль. — И водить я не умею.  
  
— Тогда, — отозвался Дин, — мне придется отвезти тебя. А то вдруг ты упадешь в пруд. Да и спину самому себе мазать неудобно.  
  
Кастиэль поморщился.  
  
— Это... Это не было просто падение. Я охотился, — сказал он, словно это все объясняло. — На одно существо. Нечто сверхъестественное, о чем мало кто знает. И чуть не погиб. Я решил, что мне... Мне нужно передохнуть. Но я не мог знать, что окажусь поблизости от человека, к которому присосался пожиратель снов.  
  
Дин покачал головой.  
  
— С меня словно пелена какая-то упала, — признался он. — Как будто на мне висело что-то тяжелое, а теперь нет. Давай ты мне расскажешь по дороге, кто там и что. Хочется убраться от этого места подальше.  
  
Кастиэль улыбнулся, впервые с того момента, когда Дин увидел его над трупм с клинком в спине.  
  
— Я вполне разделяю твои чувства, Дин, — произнес он. — Спасибо. А в твоей машине заднее сиденье достаточно большое?  
  
Дин ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Ну вот и проверим.

 

__

 

Полчаса спустя Дин выводил Импалу с парковки неподалеку от дома. Он просто бросил ключи от квартиры в почтовый ящик консьержа. С собой он взял кое-какие документы, все деньги и отцовскую куртку, которую до этого редко надевал. Кастиэль сидел на пассажирском сиденье сосредоточенный и тихий.  
  
— Куда поедем? — деловито осведомился Дин.  
  
— Пока прямо и прочь из города, — ответил тот.  
  
Дин нажал на кнопку магнитофона. Раздались первые гитарные аккорды.  
  
— Так чем ты занимаешься? — спросил он, настроившись на долгий обстоятельный рассказ.   
  
Кастиэль обернулся к нему.  
  
— Есть такие люди, — медленно начал он, — они называют себя охотниками на нечисть. И я вырос среди таких. В этом мире куда больше опасного, чем можно себе представить...  
  
Дин глубоко втянул воздух. Кажется, история обещала быть действительно интересной.

 

__

 

 


End file.
